A Wish
by Yue Asuka
Summary: The last wish from Ion. A bit spoiler until Ion read the seventh fonstone. rated T for safe.i don't know what should i put as second genere


We both share the same face, same voice and appearance. It s because we made from the same source of data. What is the thing that make us so different? It s because we are different person. And we have a different way to grow up. Your life is belong to you, and only you. Buy my life is not belong to my self. Being a substituted of Fon Master Ion makes me has a limited. Because I must act likes him. That is why I do not have a freedom to act what I want and decide anything by self. you are Fon Master Ion that was all the thing that they told me from the first time.

The first time I see you maybe it s when we first born. But I don t remember it so much since the room is so dark and I m too scared with our original. I can t do anything except shivering. The second time I meet you is on Tartarus, when the God-General took me to the Sephiroth. That time I felt something, I feel like I has met with this person before . But I throw that tough away. But the things that make me feel curious is when you put a Curse Slot on Guy Ah, as I thought he is is what I think. And that all became clear on the Core. When Luke split your mask and reveal your true identity. At that time I feel. Happy to see you again. I don t know why I feel that way maybe, deep inside my heart I always wanted to see you. But I m unsure about that feeling.

escape from here with us, we are the same after all is the word that I say to you. Yes, we are the same even we have a different way of tough and personality we still the same. Or at least that what I think. But you choose to refuse and call yourself a trash please don t call your self like that you re not a trash. I m not needed . No, you re needed. I want to be with you, I want to know you more, I want to be your friend that was that I tough yet, I can t say it. NEVER. Because you choose to jump to the core and end your life.

Without I can realize my tears if falling to my check Ion, please don t cry Anise said to me. And at that time I finally understand what is the feeling that called sadness is. Yes, that was my first time to be cry. I cry for you it s because I care for you. Natalia said it s like loosing brother ah, so it is the feeling that I always feel when I meet you, a feeling as a sibling I supposed. If only I have more time to talk to you at the core I want to hug you and tell you that you re needed and I admire you so much If only we can meet once again, I want to tell you all my tough about you. For me, you re not trash at all. You re strong, and you re a good fighter.

Not like me, my weak body just made he other worried about me. It s nice to have someone that care to me but, I want to be useful to my friends even it just once. Especially for Anise, I think I always make her worried about me, and i feel sorry for that. I always thought there would be a replacement for me. That me dying would be of no consequence. But, after seeing Sync s die before my eyes. I came to an understanding. I may have been made as a replacement for Ion, but there is no replacement for me

Tear's body is got contaminated by miasma. I want to help her but what should I do? And that tough come to my mind if I m absorb the miasma to my body then Tear can se saved . That must be mean as a suicide but I don t mind as long as I can help her and be useful to my friend. They already help me many time. So this time is my turn to return their kindness.

Before I can do that Mohs take me to Mt Zaleho to read the planet score. I don t have any choice since Anise?s parent is being a hostage too. But maybe I will find something usefull in this Stone Score that s why I'm not hesitate when I read it even that s mean to risk my life. The light of the sacred flame shall approach a Kimlascan city of fon machines, seeking a way to purify the taint. There, salvation shall be found through a forbidden power That was Luke s score that I read. One of many possible future that he have. I know he doesn t want to depent on the others, but this was the only one I could help him.

Finnaly.. I can be usefull to them. The rest is take the miasma from Tear s body. I hope i can do it well since my body isn t on the best condition again. But this the only way so I can help her. So, I must do it or I will regret it forever. Ion I hear that tiny voice call me. The voice of my precious Fon Master Guardian Ion, I m so sorry is what she said with teary eyes please don t cry, I don t want to see you're crying face. I want to tell her that yet, I can't.

Thank you for everything until now my most cherished if It s not because of her I won t be able to be here, to see the world that i never see before and the important she teaches me how to become myself and give me the courage to decide what I want to do. Thank you . Really thank you Hey, if we were to be reborn may I whishes to be born near you all? So, we can meet and be together once again .

**( It's done yay! My very first fic :D**

**I know my english is still not perfect, i'm sorry if there's any bad grammar or typo's m(_ _)m**

**Review is really appreciated ^^ )**


End file.
